Old Man McGucket
|alias = Old Man McGucket |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Research assistant (former) Local kook |alliance = Blind Eye Society (former) |goal = To gain attention and regain his memory{Cite episode|207}} |home = Gravity Falls Junkyard |family = Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket (son); Unnamed Ex-Wife |pets = Unnamed baby alligator |friends = Author (former) Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Soos Wendy Corduroy |minions = |enemies = Blind Ivan Nate Lee |likes = Jigging ; Attention; Sev'ral Timez ; musical spoons |dislikes = Being ignored; People making fun of him, the Blind Eye Society |powers = Building robots |weapons = |quote = "Well, first I just hootynanied up a bio mechanical brain-wave generator, and then I learned how to operate a stick shift with my beard." }} Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, or better known as Old Man McGucket, is an elderly resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon, a part-time inventor, and the self-proclaimed "local kook." He also worked for the author of the journals, and later founded the Blind Eye Society. History Lost memories In the late 1970s to early 1980s, McGucket worked with an unknown researcher studying the secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He constructed numerous devices, including a device the researcher believed could benefit all of humanity. However, the knowledge of the supernatural became to much for McGucket to handle, so he invented a device that would allow him to forget what he had learned. He found himself much happier and formed the Blind Eye Society to help others forget what they had seen. However, each wipe warped the mind of the subject, and his were so frequent he became a crazed lunatic by 1982, completely ignorant of his past. Summer 2012 .]] Old Man McGucket is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," where he is running up to everyone and telling them that he saw the Gobblewonker, and that it destroyed his boat. However, he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later, it is revealed that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son, who is embarrassed by him, never wants to spend time with him anymore. He tells the twins that he also made a homicidal Pterodactyl robot when his wife left him, and an 80 ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. He then went back inside his robot to continue work on a death ray. McGucket appears next in "Headhunters." He was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls wax museum, and he asks if the wax statues are alive and if he can survive the wax man uprising, to which Mabel answers yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left hand most frequently, and he responds to them by waving his right hand, which has a young alligator biting down on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he rows the gondola that Mabel and Gideon Gleeful use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," McGucket is seen drinking coffee at Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure," celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he appears when Mabel, Dipper and Blendin Blandin time-travel to events from previous episodes. He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper," he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. .]] In "Summerween," he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o'-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!," he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "The Deep End," McGucket can be seen hanging out in the Gravity Falls Pool. He later puts lotion all over his body in front of the public, much to their disgust. In "Carpet Diem," he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. After everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," McGucket appears at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when Mabel, Candy and Grenda practice their "obsessed boy band scream". McGucket is apparently a fan of Sev'ral Timez, as he is later seen cheering at their concert. He is also spotted riding through the crowd in the background at the end of the concert. In "Land Before Swine," Old Man McGucket first appears at the abandoned church where he tags along with the gang to find Waddles in the abandoned mines and to get back his musical spoons that were stolen by the enraged pterodactyl. After Soos breaks Dipper's lantern, everyone begins to fight but Old Man McGucket holds up a new lantern, saying that he fixed it, unaware of the adult pterodactyl behind him. Later, in the baby pterodactyl's nest, Dipper asks him if he has any inventions that could save them. He rumages through his hat for a while and then says "nope". Old Man McGucket then ends up getting eaten by a baby pterodactyl, and pops out for a few seconds, but then gets gobbled up once again. Later, he is shown popping up from the hole in the church and saying "I just ate my way through a dinosaur!" while playing the spoons and laughing insanely. McGucket was then enlisted in building the Gideon-Bot for Gideon in "Gideon Rises," apparently having optimistic thoughts about the child psychic. In "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel, Candy and Grenda give him a "flash makeover," which amounts to them drawing a smiley face on the back of his head, covering his actual face with his beard, and having him walk backwards. He doesn't mind walking backwards, claiming it's the way his body naturally wants to move. In "Scary-oke," he attended the after party as one of the guests, and is seen dancing. In "The Golf War," McGucket is asleep on the course, appearing confused about his location after being awoken by Mabel's golf ball. He is later referenced in a cryptogram appearing after the credits. In "Sock Opera," he appears in sock puppet form in a dream Mabel has during the credits. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment "Hands Off," he is seen at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, running a stall that sells "Whosits and Whatsits." In Society of the Blind Eye, it was revealed he founded the Blind Eye Society, and created a device that will erase all memory of a certain thing. It also explained how he went crazy, as he used the device too much, and ended up erasing his memory whole. Appearance Old Man McGucket is the "old town kook" of Gravity Falls. He sports a long white beard with a band-aid, and has shown the ability to use it as a limb. He has a large pink nose with a few warts on it, and a cast on his right arm. He wears an old brown hat that he got from a scarecrow, and brown overalls which are covered by his long beard. Around his feet he wears white bandages. He is missing many teeth and has one gold tooth. He is also bald. In his younger years, McGucket had similar features, however his head was covered in long brown hair, and he did not have a beard. His hair color, along with his eyebrows, was brown. His nose was the same color as his face and was void of warts. He appears to stand more erect than his older self and wears glasses, but not a hat. Personality McGucket is the local kook, and is, as the title implies, mildly senile. However, it is shown that he is quite intelligent, and has the ability to create giant mechanical contraptions. This plays into his insanity, as he uses them for things like getting attention from his son, revenge against an old colleague for not coming to his retirement party, etc. He can seem to be a bit depressed at times, but this is only for brief moments. Instead, he's usually optimistic and occasionally even helpful . He usually enjoys dancing ridiculously and making up odd words and phrases. (e.g. scrapdoodle, smitheroons, donkey spittle, shim-sham, etc.). Relationships Dipper and Mabel Pines Like the rest of the town, Dipper and Mabel think Old Man McGucket is crazy and are puzzled by his strange behavior; these major turn-offs contribute to the twins' lack of desire to interact with the old man. McGucket typically maintains a friendly attitude toward the kids, despite the fact that they do not return the action. McGucket occasionally gets involved in the kids' adventures, even playing a significant role at times. Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket Despite Old Man McGucket's love for his son and aspirations to spend time with him, Lake Ranger McGucket tends to avoid his father, for fear of embarrassment. Thus, the father becomes even more starved of attention and will go to ever greater lengths to catch his son's attention, but always unsuccessfully. Unnamed wife McGucket was previously married to an unnamed woman. But for reasons unknown she left him, which caused him to create a homicidal pterodactyltron. The incident was reported in the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Gideon Gleeful Old Man McGucket has been shown to, on occasion, work for Gideon Gleeful; for example: manning the boat for Gideon and Mabel's "date" as well as building his Gideon-bot for him. Why he does these things and the full extent of their relationship is currently unknown. However, he does state that "I have a good feeling about that kid," suggesting that he is helping Gideon purely based on an inference. Author of the journals In the duration of the author's research into the secrets of Gravity Falls, a younger McGucket worked as his assistant for an unspecified point in time. At some point in time, McGucket saw something that horrified him to the extent that he built a memory-wiping gun in order to forget it. After continuous uses of the gun on himself, McGucket started forgetting words causing him to create random and weird words he also eventually formed the Blind Eye Society. The author got wind of it, as seen in one of Journal 3's pages, and correctly suspected him of being behind it. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Old Man McGucket was originally named "Crazy Larry."Production art *In an interview, Alex Hirsch joked about killing off Old Man McGucket in Season 2.Nerdist *Old Man McGucket seems to have a recurring theme of eating strange things. By the end of Season 1, he appears to have eaten a baby pterodactyl, a book, and a novelty check. He also tried to eat Soos while he was in Waddles' body. When Soos explained that he was actually a human, McGucket replied "That's what they all say!" *He has been referenced in multiple cryptograms. **In the game PinesQuest, there is a cryptogram which when decoded reads "OLDMANMCGKNOWS." **At the end of "The Golf War," there is one that deciphers to: "Old man sleeping on the green. Can't help but wonder what he's seen." ** In Society of the Blind Eye, a substitution cipher from the Author read: IF MY SUSPICIONS ARE CORRECT, THIS IS THE WORK OF FIDDLEFORD. DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO GO TO SUCH GREAT LENGTHS TO FORGET? *McGucket has seen terrible sights , and created a memory-wiping gun in an effort to forget them. * His middle name "Hadron" is a reference to either the particles in physics of he same name, or the Large Hadron Collider which is a machine that was created to answer physicists questions about the universe. ru:Старик МакГакет Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Blind Eye Society